


Plans Have Changed

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bonding, Exhaustion, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Kelsey and Copia were planning on a nice, relaxing Valentine's Day, but duty called. So now, Kelsey waits for Copia in the tour bus.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus IV/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Plans Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for a little bit -- this is a gift for [Kelsey](https://soulnottainted.tumblr.com/). Hope you like it!
> 
> Another for the Bingo event. This one was _Tour Bus_.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kelsey hadn’t exactly anticipated spending Valentine’s Day in a tour bus, but she wasn’t entirely surprised.  
  
That wasn’t meant in a negative way, either -- ever since becoming Lady Superior, her workload increased tenfold. And it had been the same way for Copia. Both of them scrambled to get everything done, rushed around the abbey to make sure things were in order, and worked their butts off to make things run smoothly.   
  
So, spending Valentine’s Day in the tour bus while Copia did his meet and greet? Completely understandable. Besides, Kelsey knew he’d make it up to her. He always did when things like this happened.   
  
She lounged on the booth, taking in a deep breath. The tour bus was luxurious in every sense of the word. While she didn’t partake of the stars of the mini-bar, it was nice to have some water on hand while waiting. On top of that, the leather seats were comfortable; she could sit here for hours if she needed to. And sometimes she did.   
  
Like tonight, for instance.   
  
Kelsey reached over and took a sip of water, then set the glass back down. She shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and let herself relax. She should’ve brought a book, but it was hard to remember things like that when rushing out of the abbey on short notice. So she would just soak in the atmosphere, enjoy the sound of ghoulish chatter outside of the bus, and just wait for her beloved.   
  
“Still doing meet and greets? Sheesh, they’re super busy!”   
  
“No kidding. Papa looks like he’s about ready to collapse.”   
  
Her heart twinged at that. She loved his work ethic so much, but there were times that it bit him in the butt. Like now, for instance. If even ghouls just _passing by_ could see how exhausted he was ...   
  
Their voices became too muffled to listen anymore. Kelsey shrugged, then settled back into her seat. She had heard the important bit; anything else wasn’t her concern. Besides, she probably shouldn’t be eavesdropping anyway. It was rude.   
  
Everything was quiet for a bit longer. Then the talks outside died down, doors opened and shut, and some busses started up. Usually, those were signs that things were wrapping up. Kelsey let herself get her hopes up. Hopefully Copia would be back soon. Even sold out arenas couldn’t keep him away from her forever.   
  
_“Figlio di puttana ... cavalo ...”_   
  
As faint as his cursing was, Kelsey would recognize that voice anywhere. She perked up, then grinned ear-to-ear when the bus’ doors opened.   
  
In staggered Papa Emeritus the Fourth. He nearly tumbled onto the driver’s seat, but managed to catch himself. His face paint was still mostly intact, but had smudged in some places. His hair was pristine, to her lack of surprise. Copia always wanted to look good for photos.   
  
But now that he was here, well ... he couldn’t hide how tired he was anymore. Copia mumbled another curse to himself, then pulled himself up the steps. He couldn’t walk straight. With every step he took, he nearly slammed into something else. 

Kelsey’s grin fell rather quickly, fading into a concerned expression. She bolted up from her seat and rushed over to him, steadying him. Copia leaned against her, and it took a bit of extra effort to keep him standing.   
  
“Ah ...” Copia smiled tiredly. “Thank you.”   
  
“You’ve had a long night, hadn’t you?” Kelsey asked softly. “You look exhausted.”   
  
“Perhaps, yes ... yes ...” Copia yawned, then slumped against Kelsey further. “Can we sit? I ... need to sit. Feet hurt rather badly.”   
  
“Of course. Just lean on me.”   
  
Keley wouldn’t lie; it was a bit of a struggle to get Copia to the back of the bus. With him putting all of his weight on her combined with the small space, well. It was no walk in the park. She wasn’t exactly the strongest. But she managed it, and it didn’t take long for Copia to collapse onto the leather booth, groaning softly.   
  
“Thank Lucifer in Hell,” he mumbled. Copia reached down and began to wriggle off his shoes, grumbling all the while. “Things are so tight --”   
  
Kelsey just sat next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Her heart ached for him. Copia always worked so hard, and it always took a toll on him. But he refused to stop, instead overworking himself for the benefit of the church.   
  
If only he could care for himself like he did for others.   
  
“You’re going to need to take it easy tomorrow,” she said gently. “You pushed yourself too hard tonight.”   
  
“Oi ...” Copia sighed deeply, then leaned against Kelsey’s shoulder. “But ...”   
  
“But nothing.” Kelsey began to stroke his hair. “You’re in no shape to do anything like this.”   
  
“ _Si, si_. You’re right. I know.”   
  
His resignation to the truth made Kelsey sigh in relief. She began to stroke his hair idly, smiling when he made a purring-like sound. Copia was so adorable when he was tired. She didn’t care about her clothes getting grease paint on them; she could always wash them. Having Copia relaxing on her like this made everything worth it.   
  
“I am so sorry,” Copia sighed. “I had big plans for today -- big plans, plans that you would have loved. And then this --”   
  
“Hey, hey, it’s all right. Valentine’s Day can be celebrated another time. It’s okay.”   
  
Copia smiled up at Kelsey, then forced himself to lean up and peck her cheek. She giggled softly, a strong blush creeping across her cheeks.   
  
“Maybe we can take our own holiday or something,” she offered. “We can wrap things up, get some work delegated to the ghouls, and then take a week off and go somewhere.”   
  
“I like that idea.” Copia’s head flopped a bit. It only vaguely resembled a nod. “Just a week of you and me, spending time together, sightseeing ...” His words began to slur together, and it was around then that he trailed off.   
  
Copia’s yawn was squeaky, similar to a rat’s. It was too painfully cute; Kelsey could hardly bear it. She couldn’t stop from giggling, though. She kissed the top of his head, smoothing down his hair.   
  
“You know we’ll have to be up early to get the discount chocolates, right?” Kelsey teased. “Otherwise they’ll be all gone.”   
  
Copia audibly groaned in response to that. “Please, make the ghouls do that,” he pleaded. “Please, please.”   
  
“Yeah, of course. Don’t you worry.”   
  
Copia flopped an arm around her shoulders, muttering things she couldn’t understand. Were they plans for the Valentine’s Day holidays? Declarations of love and devotion? Maybe just him rambling about his rats? Kelsey couldn’t really parse anything of what he was saying, so she had no idea. She just smiled and continued to rub his arm.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
Copia smiled in return. “I love you, too.”   
  
Neither of them spoke after that. It was too peaceful to break the silence; Kelsey didn’t want to be the one to do it, and Copia was too half-asleep to do it himself. So she just enjoyed the quiet, shutting her eyes and leaning her head against Copia’s. His breathing was slow and deep, and she couldn’t help but wonder if he had actually fallen asleep.   
  
There was no way she was going to make a sound either way. Just being with him was more than enough. They didn’t get moments like this anymore, and she was going to treasure the one they got. Nothing was going to get in their way -- not even the bus driver that stepped in and started the bus. Copia hadn’t even stirred for that bit.   
  
_‘He’s definitely exhausted,’_ Kelsey thought with an amused smile. Something told her that he’d be asleep for the rest of the trip back to the abbey. While waking him up would be a bit of a pain, hearing him mumble things sleepily and clinging to her? Adorable. Worth it, easily.   
  
Kelsey settled in, looking out at the passing cityscape with a certain fondness. She never imagined that she would be seeing the world like this, especially Italy, considering where she came from. But Copia had given her so much, had given her these opportunities ... and she wouldn’t change any of this for the world. Not even with how tired they were.   
  
She snuggled in, sighing happily, and got ready to relax for a long, long bus ride.


End file.
